New Heart, New Life
by Eternal Lover
Summary: Though, there was only one person in the whole world that knew Sho better than anyone, probably even more than himself. It wasn't his manager, oh no – and it definitely wasn't his parents. That one person was Kyoko. 03/13/13 *Re-writing story after 4 years, only chapter 1 is done*
1. Chapter 1: Realizing the Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Skip Beat! **

**Be warned: This fanfiction is over 4 years old, but I'm trying to edit it to make it somewhat more enjoyable and by edit, I mean re-writing the whole story : 3**

**Oh, and don't be shock by the OOCness. It's a ShoKyo so I need to play with their emotions a bit, and it's my story.**

**xxx**

**Chapter 1: Realizing the truth**

"_Where… am I_?" questioned Sho as he opened his eyes.

For a moment everything was pitch-black, but it wasn't long till Sho was met with light. Images were flashing in front of his eyes and voices forced their way into his ear drums.

"Hey Shoutaro, doesn't this look pretty?"

"Shoutaro, you're the best guy in the whole world"

"Shoutaro, Shoutaro, I – "

"I'll GET MY REVENGE ON YOU"

Sho shook his head and shut his eyes in despair. All the memories that he tried to push away into the corner of his mind were coming back. He didn't want to remember any of it, but he was having the same nightmare for the last few weeks and with every single night, he regretted and even hated himself a little more than the last.

It wasn't long until the nightmare had completely wrapped their arms around Sho until finally, he acknowledged a mistake that he should have had realized three years ago.

"It was my fault, wasn't it? Why, do I have to be so – "

_Buzz Buzzzzz …. Buzzzz Buzzzz…. BUZZZ BUZZZZZZZZZZ_

Sho shot up violently from his sleeping position, sweating and gasping for air. He quickly looked over to his bedside table, laying his eyes upon the noisy alarm clock. He usually slept through the alarm, waking up only when Shoko personally woke him up. But today was different. Something important happened in his dream, but he couldn't remember exactly what. He knew that he realized that he regretted something but what? His eyes widened once he realized what just went past his mind. He couldn't believe it. Here he was, Sho Fuwa – thinking about _regret._ The word left a bitter taste in his mouth. He looked over at the poor alarm clock once again, taking note that it was 6am and turned it off.

He stood up, and dragged his feet towards the kitchen. He decided that a glass of cold water would help him get rid of the bitter taste in his mouth. Bringing the glass of water, he sat himself on top of a red violet couch and grabbed the remote. While flashing through the channels in search for something worthy to waste his time on, his eyes lay upon one that made him froze.

He desperately tried to move his fingers in attempt to change the channels, but his body just didn't want to listen to his brain. His eyes widened in realization. Slowly and painfully, his previous nightmares were coming back into his memories.

"Kyoko" whispered Sho in a barely audible volume.

Sho stared at the screen, unable to move an inch. Kyoko, his childhood friend who never had any intention what so ever to act- never less join the show biz, was able to accomplished so much in so little time. She looked like a completely different person to Sho. He didn't like admitting it, but he knew deep inside that her acting was never like that of a newbie.

His reactions were to be expected. In front of his eyes, he was seeing his one and only true childhood friend transform into someone he couldn't even recognize. The girl named Kyoko was once upon a time his one and only personal maid. Sho shook his head in denial. No, that wasn't right. Kyoko wasn't his personal maid, or even _his_. Maybe in the past she was something of his, but not now. If anything, she really was his only true friend that Sho let slipped out of his hands.

Sho never had any real friends. What exactly were friends? Were friends someone that idolized him, someone that wanted to touch him, someone that wanted to back stab him when he wasn't looking? Friends were all but an illusion to Sho. However, that was exactly what it meant to be an idol; nothing more but a product; a silly illusion. Though, there was only one person in the whole world that knew Sho better than anyone, probably even more than himself. It wasn't his manager, oh no – and it definitely wasn't his parents. That one person was Kyoko. Even after spending years apart, Kyoko somehow knew exactly what to say and do to hit him in the right places. Whenever her warm orange pair of eyes lay upon him, he felt naked and exposed – yet for some reason he didn't feel uncomfortable. He came to realize these feelings just recently yet every time he acknowledged it, he couldn't help but feel hurt. Even if Kyoko understood him like an open book, every single time that he saw her- the more of a stranger that she became to be.

She changed so much and he knew that there was no one to blame but himself. Truthfully, he didn't mind the new Kyoko too much. The old Kyoko was annoying and wasn't any different than his screaming fans. Don't get him wrong though, Sho loves his fans and the attention that they give him very much. It was just that he couldn't bear to be around any one of them for a long period of time. It was simply all too tiring to keep his mask on for any longer than necessary.

After thinking about it carefully, he decided that he wanted to make it up to her, though selfishly, he just wanted to grab his one and only friend before she completely vanished from existence. However, there was one thing that got in his way. How was he supposed to make it up to her when she wasn't even willing to be near him, let alone converse like civilized human beings?

Sho face crumpled up quickly as he focused his attention back to the television screen. Kyoko was smiling brightly with an angelic face at the person beside her and it just so happen that the person beside her was and still is Sho greatest enemy, Tsuruga Ren.

Sho hated Tsuruga. In the past he hated him for his vast popularity and presence. His presence alone was an obstacle to his spot as the number one most popular entertainment figure. But now, Sho didn't hate him just because of that. In fact, Sho hatred for the actor was greater than ever. Tsuruga had taken away his place in Kyoko heart; he took away his Kyoko. The way that she looked at Tsuruga was exactly how she looked at Sho in the past, instead now – she was a beautiful woman instead of a pre-matured clumsy teenage girl. He knew that he told himself that Kyoko wasn't his to possess, but he just couldn't help just feel dejected and… _jealousy? _

"Sho, is that you?" asked Shoko cautiously. No one else lived in their house beside her and Sho, but he never woke up by himself before so she couldn't help but feel wary when she heard footsteps and the television playing.

"Mhmm" sheepishly replied Sho, slowly detaching his attention from his thoughts and over to Shoko. He then realized that he was still watching the interview that Kyoko was featured in and rapidly changed the channel. Still keeping his eyes on the television screen, he prayed that Shoko didn't notice and asked in hopes of distracting her, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You never woke up by yourself before and what are you talking about? It is 7:45am" responded Shoko with a clear hint of concern in her voice.

"I'm fine", lied Sho. He wasn't fine; he was confused, depressed, rejected and jealous. His emotions were getting the better of him.

"_Alright, but get ready to go to work okay? We have to leave at 8:30. I'll go and prepare breakfast._" instructed Shoko.

"Shoko~~ can I have a home cooked breakfast today?" Sho asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Sorry Sho, but I don't have time to do that right now. We have to get going soon." Shoko said as she rushed off to the kitchen.

When Sho was living with Kyoko, she would always wake up bright and early in order to make him breakfast and he would be committing a huge crime if he were to say that it tasted bad. Her cooking was anything but bad, it was the best food that he ever ate- even better than the fancy five star restaurants he occasionally goes to. She knew exactly what he liked and dislike, making the dishes even more scrumptious. Just thinking about it made his tummy growl and his mouth drool. It wasn't long till misery found its way back to Sho. He missed her cooking.

Sho quickly stripped and placed him inside the shower. He closed his eyes and allowed the cold water to wash away his emotions, but it seemed that no matter what he did, his mind was completely occupied with Kyoko.

"_Ren, say ahh~" _

"_Oh, the food you make is so delicious Honey"_

"_Awuh, you're making me embarrassed, now open wide"_

"_Ahh~~ hehe, But you know what is more delicious, baby?" _

"_What is it dear?"_

"_You"_

_"Ahhh, R-Ren stop! Not now, we're e-eat- Ahh, ahhhhhhhhh!"_

Sho briskly turned off the shower in attempt to get the image of Tsuruga and Kyoko make out session out of his head. He really couldn't take it anymore and decided that he was certainly going to have to do something about his relationship with Kyoko or else he was going to go insane.

"Sho, breakfast is almost ready!" yelled Shoko.

"Coming", replied Sho as he swiftly walked out of the shower and changed his clothes

"Try to eat as fast as you can, but not too fast. We only have a few minutes left till we have to get going"

"I don't want to go to work today"

"Don't pull those puppy eyes at me Sho. We have to go to work today no matter what. We're going to talk about your new song and it's very important. It's also going to be the first song for your new album. So you're also going to have to make a PV for it too, but let's talk about that later."

"Alright, I get it" exclaimed Sho. What was there not to get? He didn't want to lose his number one spot again. He learned his lesson already and was not going to repeat it. He knew that an idol was easy to replace. Even though it was harder to replace _Sho Fuwa _these days because his songs were one of emotions and feelings and not some words being thrown into a track, he couldn't let his guard down. Not only that, his failure to maintain number one would mean that he had less chance of running into Kyoko.

"That's it!'' exclaimed Sho

"Is there something wrong Sho?" asked a confused Shoko

"No everything is fine. Let's go to work", Sho responded as a grin slowly appeared on his face. He knew what he was going to do now. He wasn't sure if it would work, but it was worth a try.

**xxx**

**STOP RIGHT THERE. DON'T GO ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Why? Because I'm not done rewriting the next chapter. **

**You can go ahead, but don't be shock at how different the style of writing is. I wrote this story 4 years ago, and decided to pick it up again after seeing that people still read it shockingly. Shocked at how badly written this was (why were there people reading this!?), I decided to fix it by erasing it all and rewriting it with the same concept in mind (not like it's **_**that **_**better though). **

**And it kind of hurt me in the heart when I found out this story was in the Skip Beat! community of 'bad fanfictions'. It's okay though, what do you expect from a 11 years old fan girl? Gosh, I wasn't even old enough to read the manga (PG13 LOL)! I'm almost 16, so don't worry too much. **

**And for you to read a ShoxKyo fanfiction, please don't be shock at the OOCness. I'm trying really hard here. This story takes place in the future, this way the original story won't interfere with my brain (I wrote this story after volume 18 – yeah, I know; long time ago, so I'm trying to fix the setting, bear with me) **

**Thank you for reading ^~^**

**Eternal Lover**


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl I Picked

**A Skip Beat! Fan Fiction. I don't own the characters or Skip Beat! I won't be using songs written by someone else. I'll try to write my own song. But then it's going to be hard so I might only do short or preview of songs. This might change later.**

**Adapted from: Skip Beat!**

**Series Name: New Heart, New Life**

**Couple: RenxKyokoxSho (Unofficial)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort – (If you think there's any more tell me please)**

**Rated: Teens (Just to be on the safe side)**

**Status: On-Going**

**Summary: What happens when Sho realized that throwing Kyoko away was a big mistake? Would he confess to Kyoko? Or would Ren stop him? Who would Kyoko Choose?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Girl I Picked  
**

**During Sho meeting**

**Normal P.O.V **

"Okay, now we have the song lyrics and the PV storyline figured out. All we need now is to decide who else is going to be in the PV. You can't do it by yourself." said Shoko. "Do you have anyone on your mind Sho?" asked Shoko. "Yes I do, but don't we have to see if she would accept it or not?" Sho asked her with an emotionless expression. "Well yes…, I'll go make the phone call right away, once I know who you want to ask, of course'. Sho paused for a while before answering her. He knew he won't have any regrets but still, he was scared of the_ girl_ he was going to say rejecting the offer. Finally having the courage to talk, "….ko" said Sho but in a soft voice. "I can't hear you. Do you mind speaking louder?" "Kyoko" answer Sho with a louder voice this time, and a serious face.

**Shoko P.O.V**

Ah… there was a long moment of silence. Sho is acting very strange today. I wonder what's wrong with him. Even though I am his manger, I still don't know what he is thinking. "….ko". I looked up. Did Sho say something? "I can't hear you. Do you mind speaking louder?" I asked him. Urgg! I need to do my job and pay attention. "Kyoko"

I was shock. Sure _she _had been in one of Sho PV before, but this time…what will happen? But, I guess I understand what is going on. This boy in front of me really doesn't know how to express his feelings at all. "Shoko…?"

"Yeah?!" I screamed. When I opened my eyes [A/N: When she was thinking, her eyes were closed] Sho face was in front of me. "Is she not a good choice?" asked Sho. "No, no. She's alright. I'll go and make the phone call now. We'll see when her schedule is open. After this we'll go to the studio and start recording your new song" I told him before standing up from where I was sitting and walking out the room to make the phone call. _"No, no. She's alright." _Sure I said that… but I'm not sure. Ah, this is going to be a _long_ week.

* * *

**Sorry for the Short Chapter and not fast updating. My Exams are done... but school still is not. Even though there is still only 4 days left of school, there is still homework. I'm working on a new chapter right now. It should be out this week. Kyoko and Ren will get in action (action = getting into the story not action = fighting). Please Keep supporting me. **

**Eternal Lover**


	3. Chapter 3: The Little Hope

**A Skip Beat! Fan Fiction. I don't own the characters or Skip Beat! I won't be using songs written by someone else. I'll try to write my own song. But then it's going to be hard so I might only do short or preview of songs. This might change later.**

**Adapted from: Skip Beat!**

**Series Name: New Heart, New Life**

**Couple: RenxKyokoxSho (Unofficial)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort – (If you think there's any more tell me please)**

**Rated: Teens (Just to be on the safe side)**

**Status: On-Going**

**Summary: What happens when Sho realized that throwing Kyoko away was a big mistake? Would he confess to Kyoko? Or would Ren stop him? Who would Kyoko Choose?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: the Little Hope**

**Kyoko P.O.V**

"… It's back to the _Love Me _outfit again huh?" I asked myself. Once I finished shooting "Dark Moon" my phone rang. When I answered it, just remembering it…

_**------- Flash backs -------**_

"…and we're done! Good job everyone! Thank you for your hard work" screamed director Ogata. Once he said that I turn my head around and dropped the "Mio" character. It felt so good after knowing shooting is done and that I have my whole day off after this. I walked down from the set and when I was thinking about what I would be doing after I get change, Yoshiko [A/N: Just read Skip beat vol 14 and I just decided to use her. For those who have forgotten or don't know, Yoshiko is a girl who is playing one of Mizuki friend.] came running toward me. I was surprise since I didn't know why she was running toward me in such a hurry. "Hey Kyoko! Your phone is ringing" Yoshiko told me when she reached me. "Oh, thank you" I told her.

Who could be calling me I wonder as I took the phone from her. I said hello right away, but on the other end, it was silent. "Umm… Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked. It was weird. There was another moment of silent until someone finally answered. "KYOKO?! You finally answer! You had this phone for a long time now and you still don't know how to handle it!? Always… whenever I have good news…" yelled the other line. Ah… I didn't even have to ask who that was and that yell... I bet everyone on set heard it. "President?," I barely manage to ask. My ears were still ringing "Is there something that you need?"

_**-------End of Flash backs -------**_

I took a big sigh that could have last me for a week. He told me that he had a job for me but never told me what it was.

Once I finish changing I went off to find the president. I looked for about twenty minutes and then I heard…the phone ringing. I answered it, knowing who it was "Kyoko! Come to the office." Ah… the phone ended…. Was it really something important? I guess if it is I better hurry.

**At the Office [Still Kyoko P.O.V]**

You're finally here! What took you so long?! The president asked me. " I'm sorry. I was lo-" I tried to say but got cut off. "Forget I asked that question. I have a new job for you. You're going to do it right!? Right!? RIGHT?!" asked the president. Those eyes… face… I couldn't refuse. If I did, what difference would it make? He is going to force me to do it anyways. "Umm yea sure. Whatever job you give me, I'll do it" I told him.

**Normal P.O.V**_** [After knowing what job she has to do… and in the changing room]**_

Kyoko just sat there on the chair. She couldn't believe what she just agreed to do. "Shotaro new PV, I'm going to be in Shotaro new PV" Kyoko kept repeating in her head. "How did I ever got picked!?" she screamed. Kyoko was so angry that her "little demons" were everywhere in the room. But after a few minutes, she was now not "angry" but "scared". _What would Tsuruga-san say?_ Kyoko asked herself.

**Sho P.O.V [**_**We are now at the studio where Sho is recording his new song**_**]**

I was just taking a little break and then I saw Shoko coming toward me. "What's wrong Shoko?" I asked her. "Sho! G-guess w-what! Kyoko agreed to do the PV" Shoko said under her breath. "Really?!" I yelled. I saw Shoko nodding her head. Maybe there is a little hope for me after all.

* * *

**Another Short Chapter. I'm sorry. I'll get another chapter out this week. Please keep supporting me. **

**Eternal Lover  
**


	4. Chapter 4: For the Best or Worst

**A Skip Beat! Fan Fiction. I don't own the characters or Skip Beat! I won't be using songs written by someone else. I'll try to write my own song. But then it's going to be hard so I might only do short or preview of songs. This might change later.**

**Adapted from: Skip Beat!**

**Series Name: New Heart, New Life**

**Couple: RenxKyokoxSho (Unofficial)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort –**

**Rated: Teens (Just to be on the safe side)**

**Status: On-Going**

**Summary: What happens when Sho realized that throwing Kyoko away was a big mistake? Would he confess to Kyoko? Or would Ren stop him? Who would Kyoko Choose?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4 **

**For the best or worst**

_**The Next Day**_

"Bang Bang"

Kyoko turned around and asked herself "I wonder who that could be." As Kyoko opened the door, a familiar figure stood there. "Wass up? So you actually agree to do my PV huh?" asked Sho. Kyoko just stood there, didn't speak, or even move. "Hey, are you there?" asked Sho as he waved his hand in front of her face. "Huh? What!? Who said that I agree to do your PV?! Where did you get that information from!?" yelled Kyoko. "Then tell me, why are you here?" "It wasn't like I had a choice! I have no job for these two weeks so the president told me to do this job" explained Kyoko "So you _are_ here for my PV" Sho said with a smirk, but deep down in his heart, he felt pain. He thought that _Kyoko_ agreed to do his PV. He didn't think that she only did it because she was_ forced_ or because she had _nothing else to do_. "…… you won this one" Kyoko whispered. "Huh? Did you say something? Anyways come on, we're going to explain things to you."

"The storyline is going to be based on a princess, who always wanted to get revenge on this guy ever since she was little. Then one day, a handsome prince came by to her palace. All of the girls fell for him, but the prince only had his eyes on one girl, the princess. Sadly, at first the princess hated the prince since he looked like the boy that she wanted to get revenge on. As time went by, the princess and the prince became closer and closer and evenly, she fell for the prince. Then one day, the princess found out that the prince was the guy that she wanted to get revenge on, and that's the starting of the PV. But the real storyline of the PV is how much the Prince regretted everything and how he watched as the princess cried day and night. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to help the princess but he was trapped. Trapped in a cage, with his love for the princess frozen and trap in ice." explained Ichi, who was in charge of Sho PV and was also the one who wrote the lyrics to Sho new song

"So how do you think of the storyline?" Ichi asked everyone. "It's amazing! This will surely touch the audience. No wonder you're known as the great writer" said Shoko. Then Shoko gave Sho a stare and Sho saw it. "It's good" said Sho. "How about you Kyo-?" asked Sho but didn't finish his sentence. "What's wrong!?" asked Ichi. Kyoko sat there crying. "It's… It's…. amazing! *sniff* B-But it's so sad! Kyoko manage to say in between each breath. "I'm glad you like it." said Ichi. For a second, Sho thought that Kyoko was crying because the story reminded of her mother. But instead of getting revenge on her mother, she wanted to make her mother notice her. How Kyoko herself, was trapped in a cage with her love for her mother also trapped in Ice.

"Well Kyoko-san, you're going to be the princess while Sho-kun is going to be the prince" said Ichi "A-a Princess?! Me a Princess?!" asked Kyoko with starry eyes. "Yes" said Sho "So you better act the best ever even if your life depends on it. You're also gonna have to act as if your in love with me" said Sho with a smirk.

As soon as Sho said that, Kyoko paused. Then as a full min passed, Kyoko still didn't say a thing. "Umm Kyoko-san?" asked Ichi "Are you alright?" "I'm sorry Ichi-san. I don't think I can fall in love with Sho, even if it's only acting. We had a pretty bad relationship in the past, thus I can't force myself to pretend to love him." Kyoko said in one breath.

"Umm, can you please tried to Kyoko-san?" asked Ichi. He sat there for a minute and then came up with a idea. "Kyoko you don't have any work for the next few weeks right? You're done with your Dark Moon shoot for a 2 weeks right? We start filming next week, so in this week, can you move in and live with Sho and try to get along or even better, maybe fall in love? We'll see how it wo-"before Ichi had a chance to finish his sentence both Sho and Kyoko yelled at the same time. "NO WAY! There is NO WAY I'm going to live under the same roof as her/him. Forget it!" Then Kyoko added on "To tell you the truth…I rather die then live under the same roof as him!" "Can you please try it?" asked Ichi "It's worth a try. We really want this PV to be a success"

There was a long silence. Then someone broke the silence. "We'll give it a try" said Shoko. It's better then nothing. They all looked at Shoko "That's great! I'll see you at the shooting place next week. And don't worry Kyoko, I'll go tell your president that you're going to live with Sho for a while." Ichi said as he gather his stuff up and went off to contact LME president with a happen shining smile on his face. Both Kyoko and Sho were to shock. Everything was happening so fast to them that they didn't say anything or move at all. "Well that's that. Kyoko you're going to live with us for this week."

"This will be a good chance for these two to make up. I'm sure Sho is going to be happy about this… or maybe not" thought Shoko. But then Shoko then took a big sigh once noticing that this is going to be a long week. "Who knows what could happen in this week? It could be for the best or for the worst."

* * *

***MUST READ!**

**Sho before was really mussy and all right? How he thought about his feelings? Well that is when he is alone. For a while, Sho is now going to act like how he would normally would. **

***MUST READ! Ends

* * *

  
**

**Was this a short chapter? I'll be surprise if this was, LOL! It took me a while to figure how the storyline is going to be from now on. To tell you the truth, I didn't expect this to happen. I thought that I was just going to make Sho and Kyoko go to the meeting and then get right to making the PV, but it doesn't seem like my figures were following my orders and they wanted to twist this a little. This means that this fanfiction is going to be longer then I expected. Thank you for supporting me up till now! I might update a little faster from now on, since I can't wait to find out the ending ^^ **

**Please Review. The more review I gets the more I tell myself to continue with this story. Just a few days ago, one member added this story to "subscription" thus making me continue this story when I felt like ****quitting**** this story**


	5. Chapter 5: The night of Old Memories

**A Skip Beat! Fan Fiction. I don't own the characters or Skip Beat! I won't be using songs written by someone else. I'll try to write my own song. But then it's going to be hard so I might only do short or preview of songs. This might change later.**

**Adapted from: Skip Beat!**

**Series Name: New Heart, New Life**

**Couple: RenxKyokoxSho (Unofficial)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**

**Rated: Teens (Just to be on the safe side)**

**Status: On-Going**

**Summary: What happens when Sho realized that throwing Kyoko away was a big mistake? Would he confess to Kyoko? Or would Ren stop him? Who would Kyoko Choose?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5**

**The night of old Memories**

It was a cold night. The forecast said it would rain. Huge grey clouds were in the sky. While Ren was walking to his car, he heard a thunder.

"It's going to be raining pretty hard tonight huh? Is it going to rain till tomorrow morning?" Ren asked his manager, Yashiro.

Yashiro didn't answer Ren question.

"Umm… Yashiro…? Are you there?" Ren asked him as he got into the driver sit.

"Huh!? What!" yelled Yashiro, coming back from his thoughts.

"Ren you'll never guess what happen!"

"No, I'll never guess what happen. Your properly going to teased me again"

Yashiro has been teasing Ren all day. It was annoying Ren.

"If it's about my love, I don't want to hear it."

"But… Ren! It's not about your love, it's about the _person_ you love"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No Ren! You have to hear this or else you're going to regret it later"

Ren couldn't help it. He's going to have to listen to what Yashiro wanted to say or else he was never going to hear the end of it.

"I phoned the president, and asked if Kyoko was free for the next few days since I was wondering if she can come over to your house and make a home cook breakfast for you. I notice that you haven't been eating that much, but then the president told me…."

Now Ren was listening fully and paying attention to Yashiro every single word. He was going to ask Yashiro why did he want Kyoko to come over to his house so much, but soon after he ask the question, he answered it. It was simple, because he wanted Ren to make a move on Kyoko.

"….well then the president told me that Kyoko got a new job to keep her busy, until she returns to Dark Moon filming…. and that job is… Sho new PV"

Ren hit the brakes as hard as he can when Yashiro said that. Lucky, it was late in the night, when not much cars are out driving at this time, and where Ren was driving, there would no cars around him.

"Hey Ren! You should be more careful next time! We are lucky that no cars were in front or behind us …."

As Yashiro finish his sentence, his voice started to fade. He looked at Ren face, already knowing that there wasn't going to be a good expression, but it was worst then what he was expecting.

None of them spoke anything after that. Ren was too shock and mad to be speaking and Yashiro…. He knew better then anyone not to talk right now. The car by now has been completely full with Ren dark aura.

Ren dropped Yashiro off at his house, saying only the words good night with his _so call_ gentlemen smile and drove off, leaving Yashiro thinking.

"I didn't tell him that Kyoko was also going to be living with Sho. I guess it was better not to tell him. He'll properly figure it out by himself later" Yashiro said to himself.

+0o0o0o0+

**Ren POV**

I went straight to shower when I got home. It was the only thing I could think of doing. There was one more thing, but I didn't want to do it just yet. I felt like I should relax for a little bit.

I finished showering, and I ate a little. I took a bottle of water and sat down on the couch.

I had a phone in my hands, wondering if I should call her or not.

Why did you accept that job? Why _his_ job? These words kept on repeating in my mind. Ten minutes have past and I finally decided that I should call her. I learned from the past that I shouldn't just jump to conclusion, mostly if it's her.

+0o0o0o0+

**Normal POV**

It wasn't a happy place to be in right now. No one would ever want to be in this one car with two special people. Most people would properly want to run away from their house than be in the same room or car as these two people when they are together.

No one spoke a word. It was silence, but off in the "spirit" world, there was a war taking place.

When she had the chance, Shoko would turn her head around to look at the back seat. It was the same whenever she looked. Two immature teens, not daring to look at each other and were looking at different directions. Shoko was only able to look for 5 seconds at first, but the more time she turn her head around she got more used to it.

The air was not _clean_ air, but rather _dark ugly_ air which was only around Sho and Kyoko.

To cheer things up a bit, Shoko asked "Are you guys hungry? Do you want to eat something?"

Sho didn't answer, but Kyoko did, knowing that if she didn't it would be polite.

"Ah, no it's alright. I'm not hungry at all" Kyoko answered in a sweet calm voice

"How about you Sho" asked Shoko

"I'm fine, not a little bit hungry"

*Gropple Gropple* (You know the noise you get when your hungry? Yea, I don't know how to sleep it)

"It doesn't look like your tummy agrees with you" said Kyoko with a smirk. "Don't try to look cool, cause when you do, it just makes you look more un-cool"

Sho didn't say a word.

Even though Kyoko said she was fine, the truth was she wasn't. She haven't ate anything for 6 hours. But she rather die then eat outside with him!

Kyoko notice that the road they're on was near to a food store.

"Why don't we go to a restaur-" before Shoko could finish saying restaurant, Kyoko cut her off.

"Do you mind if I go to that store and buy some ingredients to make dinner with"

"You know how to cook?"

"Yes, and I think that since I'm going to live with you for this week, do you mind if I do the cooking?"

"But…."

"Let her do it" Sho said calmly

"What!?" both Shoko and Kyoko looked at Sho.

"Well I guess it is decided. Here you go Kyoko. Take this money and I'll drop you off at the store. Buy whatever you want"

+0o0o0o0+

When the three got home, they both went and did different things.

Sho went to take a shower. Shoko went to wash off her make up and then watch T.V. and Kyoko went off and started to cook.

When Shoko came out, she decided to look at Kyoko cook instead of watching T.V., but it turned out that Kyoko was already done. All she needed to do know was sit up the table.

"Ohh that looks good" said Shoko

"Heheh thank you. I hope you'll like it. Give me 2 minutes and I'll have the table set up" Kyoko replied.

"Okay, I'll go get Sho" smile Shoko

Kyoko closed her eyes and evil memories came back to mind. She remembered that she used to do this all the time. It pissed her off, but right now it couldn't be help. This was her job. She can't do anything about it. If she did, she wouldn't want to even think what the president face will look like.

"I wonder how long can I survive." Kyoko asked to herself.

While Kyoko was setting the table up, Shoko went to tell Sho that dinner was ready just like she said. She couldn't wait to eat. It has been so long since both Sho and her ate home cook dinner. It smelled so good. But she wonder how Kyoko could have cook so much in such a short time.

"Sho! Dinner is ready" Shoko said as she knock on his door.

"Alright, I'll come out soon"

"Hurry up! It smells really good. I think it's going to taste better then how it normally would since we never had a home cook dinner in a long time" Shoko said as she happily waked away.

As soon as Shoko left, Sho opened the door and took a sniff. He gently closed it and went back into his room.

He hadn't smelled this cooking in such a long time. His tummy and nose was telling him to run over to the table and eat it all up. But he didn't want to go just yet. He needed to tell himself to calm down. He had to act … cool.

When he close his eyes, all the wonderful memories came back to his mind. He missed the old days so much. He regretted every bit of it. Deep inside, when Ichi asked Kyoko to life with him, deep inside he was really happy. He knew that this was his last chance. He needed to fix things up, but still be the same Sho as before who doesn't let his emotions show through.

Sho opened the door and went outside to the kitchen. There he saw Kyoko and Shoko getting along. It felt weird to just walk him. He wondered why _he_, _Sho_, was feeling this way.

He was going to go back and leave his tummy starve to death, but Kyoko spotted him and decided to tease him a little.

"Are you sure you're not going to eat Sho? Your tummy is going to get mad at you. Come on, it's your tummy favourite too."

When Kyoko said this, Shoko turned her head around and notice Sho.

"It's Nattō*, with rice" Kyoko said while picking up a bowl of Nattō to show Sho.

Hearing this, Sho ear now wanted to join the table and eat too. His whole body now wanted to eat. He couldn't fight now. It's his whole body against his will, for sure he was going to lose.

Sho walked over to the table and sat down. Everyone was silent.

Suddenly, Sho picked up his chopsticks and bowl of rice and added some Nattō.

Then Sho started to shove it in his month. He was so hungry that he for once, didn't care about acting "cool". He felt so comfortable around Kyoko.

"..B-b-bwahahahah!" laughed Kyoko

"Men, I haven't seen you like this for a long time. Oh man, this is too funny. I think I'm going to die!" Kyoko manage to say in between laughs.

Kyoko took a look at Shoko and notice that she was more surprise then she was and it looked like she was embarrassed.

"Shoko, it's alright. This is how he normally acts like when he is about to die from starving from death" explained Kyoko.

"I'm sorry, for Sho acting like this. He never showed this side of him to me yet. Yet, he looks so cute" said Shoko while looking at Sho

"Him being cute?" Kyoko asked out loud.

Yea Kyoko would have agreed if she was "Kyoko from the past" but she wasn't.

"Shut Up" Sho said as he ate his yummy Nattō.

+0o0o0o0+

After dinner, Kyoko went to study while Shoko was in her room and Sho watching T.V.

As Sho got up to get a glass of water, he saw that Kyoko was studying Math.

He notice that she was struggling so he went up closer to see what was the problem.

"Hey, do you want me to help you with that question"

"Huh!? Why would I want help from _you_?!"

"You know that you're staying here so we can get along. So why don't you quit acting like that and let me help you, or else get fire."

"Your acting like it's easy as counting one two three."

"Of course, Math is my favourite subject and it's your worst"

Unable to fight back because what Sho said was right, she made space for him and let him sit down

"Fine, I'll let you help me with this one question only, alright?"

Kyoko pointed to question 59 which is (x – 2x – 3) (2x +4x -50)

"Okay just like the other questions, you do the same thing. But this time you have more numbers. So it's going to give you 2x square + 4x square – 50x - 4x square – 8x square + 100x – 6x -12x +150. Which now the final answer will be – 6x square + 32x – 150**"

"….. I see. I get it now. I guess it wouldn't hurt a little if you help me with the next few questions right?"

"I'll be happy to"

As time past, they both had a good time doing math, and they were laughing like old best friends. Shoko came out of her room to see what was going on.

"Oh my. They look as if they were living together ever since birth. It's good to see them like this. Hopefully nothing will interrupt them" Shoko said to herself and went back inside her room.

But she spoke way too soon.

"…. Heheh I see, that was easy. Man am I every stupid"

"Yes you are hahahaha"

"Can you help me with this question ne-"

*ring ring*

Both She and Kyoko stopped talking and looked at Kyoko bag.

"Okay coming, hold your horses!" said Kyoko as she crawl over to her bag to get the phone.

Sho couldn't believe he was laughing like this. It felt good happy and wanted to continue doing this. He was mad at whoever interrupted their time together.

"Who could be calling so late?" Kyoko asked out loud before picking up her cell phone

"Hello. This is Kyoko Mogami speaking" Kyoko said as she answered her phone

"Mogami-san? Do you mind if I talk to you for a while?"

"Tsuruga-san, of course you can ^^"

Kyoko was thinking that she was going to be dead meat. What would Tsuruga-san say when she tells him that she is at her enemy house?!

Kyoko was not the only one that was worry. Well maybe she was, since Sho was mad. Tsuruga Ren was the last person he wanted to interrupt them.

"Did you really agree to do Sho PV?"

"…Tsuruga-san!? How did you know!?"

"The President told me. Are you alright?"

"…. Umm yea I'm alright. Since the President told you that, then you know… that I'm going to be living… with Sho for this week right?"

"…….."

"Tsuruga-san…"

A sudden fear suddenly went through Kyoko body. She was glad that Tsuruga-san wasn't there with her that moment. For if he was, Kyoko bet that his face would look like a demon.

Sho who couldn't take this any longer grabbed Kyoko call phone

"Hey what are you doing!?" yelled Kyoko

"Hey listen up top idol. Kyoko living with me for a week is part of her job alright. She was _ordered _too…" Sho said "ordered" really loud because he knew that when it comes to work, Top idol wouldn't complain.

"…So leave her alone. I'll take care of her for this week." Sho said as he finish his sentence and shut off the phone.

Both Kyoko and Sho was silent for a while.

"Hey, I think we should go to bed now" said Sho as he was looking at the clock

"Um yea, I think so too. Bye Sho. Good night"

"Good Night" Sho replied back with a smile on his face.

"….T-thank you" Kyoko said before she ran into her room leaving a shock Sho on the floor.

He didn't think that she would say thank you to him. He felt blood rushed up to his checks. After a minute, he decided to go to bed.

Kyoko was in her room, lying on her bed, full awake. She couldn't believe what just happened. She was laughing… with Sho and actually said thank you to him, but worst of all… Ren figured out her job with Sho. This was going to be a long week.

Kyoko was totally right, it was a long long long night. Yet there is still more nights and days for Sho Ren and Kyoko to look forward to.

* * *

***Nattō** - is a traditional Japanese food made from soybeans fermented with Bacillus subtilis. Nattō has a really strong smell :P and it's really sticky. It is mostly eaten with rice. My fave band little Nattō very much, so I just had to make my Sho to like it too.

****Math** – is my favourite subject. Thus, just like Nattō I made Sho be good in Math too. Sorry if the math question was made you have a headache or if your thinking that the math question was way too easy for Kyoko. I'm only 12 and the highest i know is only up to 9th or maybe 10th grade. I think Kyoko is in 10th grade or around there.

----

**Woow! I think this is the longest chapter I wrote so far. It took a long time. I think 5 hours? I'm too lazy to carefully check for spelling and grammar errors so sorry .. Not to mention that it's 9 full pages (I suck at English). **

**I was thinking about leaving this chapter with a cliff hanger but then decided not to and make it longer. With this, I hope that I repay all of you for the long wait. I might not be able to write another chapter for like 2 weeks or so. But I will do another long chapter before school starts again. **

**Please keep supporting me. I have a lot more things that I want to do with this series. It's not going to end when you guys think it's a happy ever after. Remember, I'm going to add Ren into this story more once I get hold of his emotions. Please do review!!**

***edit* Omg fanfiction didn't let me upload this all yesterday and all this morning and afternoon. It took more then 27 hours for fanfiction to finally working!**** and i work so hard on it :'(****  
**


End file.
